


Restoring Life

by Kazewrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma, Caretaking, Common Cold, Coughing, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Life hasn't been going well for the once prolific artist, Noll Kaiser.  Down on his luck with a major art block he limps through life with his best friend Jasper.  However, with a new Coordinator at work things go from bad to worse.  How will Noll cope (aside from bourbon and his normal snarky attitude)?





	1. Canvas 1: Convergence

he glaring buzz of the alarm had now gone off for the fourth time. Reaching out from under his covers Noll slapped the clock off the desk not caring at all when the sound it made striking the floor convinced him he'd broken it. Just one less thing to worry about. The peaceful quiet lasted another minute until his phone rang. Noll barely flinched, no one important called his home number; Jasper would call his cell if needed.   
  
Two rings the answering machine picked up.   
  
_ Mr. Kaiser, this is Central Credit calling again. We still have not received your payment. As we are sure you do not want your account to become delinquent please call us at... _   
  
Noll hit the End button on his machine; he had no interest this morning dealing with debt collectors. A shiver shook his body, so he buried himself back under his bed covers.    
  
At 7 years old Noll Kaiser had taught himself to play piano. At 10 he'd won every competition in the state and a few on the National level. At 17 he'd been accepted to the prestigious Bellezza School of Art and Music. Although he'd planned on a degree in classical piano, it was here Noll discovered his true passion was painting.    
  
He'd dabbled in it as a child but more under the force of his parents kept with the piano. Not that he didn't enjoy playing but painting made him feel alive. Noll fell in love with the European masters of the Impressionism era, Monet, Cezanne, Renoir and Cassett. However a class in Abstract Expressionism truly ignited his desire. His muse quickly became the works of Jackson Pollock, the fledgling artist adored the use of giant canvases which Pollock was known to walk all over as he painted even having ashes of his cigarettes fall into the paint. Much to the dismay of his parents Noll changed his major diving head first into his new career. Three years later he graduated top of his class, a full year before most did. At 22 the young artist was viewed as a prodigy having his own studio, a business partner, and several gallery shows already booked.   
  
For ten years Noll Kaiser could do no wrong, he lived the high life of the Next Big Thing in the art world, and the toast of Newhaven. He fascinated his clients with not only his immense knowledge of art history especially Impressionist painters and of course Jackson Pollock, but also his own works.  Noll combined his two loves and thrown himself into the Abstract Impressionism movement, creating large bold multicolored works, normally landscapes using brushes and palette knives. He loved the texture knives provided; the coarse textured strokes quickly became his trademark.    
  
Plus who could ignore how enchantingly he played the piano. A flash of his perfect smile paired along with his light blonde hair and sea green eyes, Noll commanded and demanded attention.   
  
Then four years ago his whole world came crashing down. After another successful gallery exhibition Noll had been on his way back to his studio. As Noll had been drinking his best friend Jasper had driven. At 11:56pm a drunk driver slammed into Jasper's SUV flipping the car several times.   
  
Noll had awoken a week later in the hospital, Jasper at his side. Thankfully his best friend had only sustained minor issues, a broken hand, bruises, and a slight concussion. Noll had not been as lucky since his side was where the driver had struck. His hip had been destroyed leading to years of repairing surgeries. He'd fractured his right arm leaving him both unable to play but also paint.   
  
This shattering reality did not set in right away as the drones of visitors assured Noll he'd be back to painting within months. Sadly that had not been the case. Noll's rehab had been excruciating, more times than he wished to remembered he'd found himself on the floor in thriving pain yelling obscenities up to his therapist. After a while no one wanted to work with him slowing the rate of his recovery   
  
Even following his full hip replacement surgery over a year ago Noll found it difficult to maneuver as he had. He'd taken up Jasper's advice and bought a cane but all it did was make him feel old as hell.    
  
Noll's real problems had started after the surgery. Even with his insurance covering a good amount the out of pocket expenses simply got too high. At first Noll wasn't worried he'd had enough from his gallery earnings to pay. Plus Noll had guaranteed his funders that he'd have a new exhibition done in no time. That was three years ago, even after his arm had healed Noll had not painted anything. Well not anything he deemed worthy of Noll Kaiser. Several half-finished pieces lay around his studio, but most of the time he simply stared at the giant white canvas in front of him. Every time he attempted to paint a vast emptiness filled him. He'd told Jasper it was as if a wall had been constructed in front of him and no matter how hard he tried it could not be knocked down.    
  
His mental block kept his investors away and with funding pulled any supplies he bought came out of pocket. He was amazed that he'd gone from the mountain top, his whole world in view down to the dark rotting dungeon where he fought day and night to survive. What once had brought him so much happiness in the past now caused him nothing but pain.   
  
Exhaling, Noll sat back up on his bed, covers still wrapped tightly around his shivering shoulders. The congestion he'd been fighting since yesterday made his nose feel heavy. He pulled a few tissues from the nearly empty box giving his sore nose a quick blow. Tossing the tissue onto the floor, he pushed himself up slowly using the bed frame for stability. Morning was the worst; his hip always ached after not being used while he slept.   
  
Hobbling to the kitchen area of his open air studio, Noll grabbed the bottle of bourbon that sat on the counter. A quick splash into a glass, Noll downed it like a shot, crinkling his face as the taste hit. As he was about to pour another, he heard the lock on of his door click.   
  
He turned to see Jasper walking in, a nasty glare resonating from his misty blue eyes. "Be honest with me?" He snapped at Noll who not moved from the kitchen. "Do you just not care?"   
  
"And a pleasant morning to you Jas." Noll remarked while splashing a bit more bourbon into his glass.   
  
"Noll it is 9:30 in the morning, why are you drinking?" Jasper threw his hands up. "Forget it, answer me this, did you plan on going into work today? Because now Suzanna is calling me! I haven't worked there in 6 months! Celeste was not pleased this morning!"   
  
"Im sick." Noll replied looking blankly into his glass at the brown liquid swirling in it.   
  
"Being hungover and sick are two totally different things, now get dressed." Jasper threw Noll the jeans which hung over the chair.   
  
"Jasper, your sentiment melts my heart." Noll said dryly. "But I'm honestly not hungover, I'm sick. Slept like crap because of it." His voice cracked, he brought his fist up coughing into it.   
  
"Well you didn't call in, so Suzanna is expecting you. Dressed. Now!" Jasper shouted. "You're already an hour late."   
  
Noll shrugged downing the rest of the bourbon. He threw on the jeans Jasper had flung at him, found a t-shirt which did not appear too dirty, pocketed some tissues and put a hat on. He finally glanced at his phone, five missed calls, three from the museum, and two from Jasper. Noll swore internally.    
  
"Where's your cane?" Jasper asked looking around. Noll's studio reflected his life, a mess.   
  
"Dunno I threw it yesterday after I stabbed myself in the foot with it. Could be anywhere." Noll faltered a bit, Jasper was there to catch him.   
  
"Find it. I'll help." The two searched the messy studio, Jasper finally finding it under the bed. He handed it to Noll who did not thank him.   
  
"Next time I'm not coming to get your ass." Jasper said as they walked to his car.   
  
Noll scoffed which he regretted as it turned into a hard cough aching his lungs. "You've been my best friend since we were five; you say something like that to me at least three times a week since high school, so you'll excuse me if I don't believe you Jas." Pressure in his chest surfaced again, it burned like a fire that was not completely out. Noll leaned on his cane as another hard sharp cough racked his frail frame.   
  
"Ok maybe I was wrong to make you go to work." Jasper stopped. "I'll call Suzanna." He pulled out his phone but Noll grabbed it.   
  
"Don't. You cover for me enough, I'll tough it out." He handed Jasper back his phone. "Besides it'll just be me in the restoration room, exactly how I like it."   
  
"Do you need me to pick you up tonight?" Jasper asked when they finally reached his car. Because of his hip issues Noll had not driven since the accident. Normally he took a cab to his job at the art museum but fair cost him more than he liked. The bus took too long and walking was out of the question so as always; it was Jasper to the rescue.    
  
Thankfully his loft was not far from Noll's studio which was in the part of town affectionately known as The Cube, a collection of old warehouses that had been transformed into housing, offices, any type of rentable space. It had been the last part of the Manchester Street project from several years ago funded by the Wainwrights. Noll liked the modern feel to the area, at the time made doing his painting much easier. Four years later The Cube felt like a cage.   
  
"No, I'll take public transportation." Noll sniffed, he'd been fighting the urge to sneeze since getting in the car.   
  
Jasper ran a hand through his short curly black hair. "Well I'll come by after you get home. I'll bring you soup or Chinese or something."   
  
"As long as its not Celeste's cooking." Noll remarked as he pulled tissues from his pocket, "I'd need you to test it for poison." The sensation he'd been fighting finally became too much. He blinked rapidly before covering his mouth.  _ Hek'**shhhuh**! Hkkshew! _ Noll drew a sharp breath "Sorry..." _Hh**wwhhsuh**!_   
  
"Bless you, Christ you sound awful." Jasper looked quickly over at him.   
  
Noll blew his nose wincing since the tissues he had were not particularly soft. "I told you I was sick." He blew his nose again since the congestion he felt had not subsided.    
  
"Sorry for not believing you but honestly you looked hungover and that's how I usually expect you to be." Jasper pulled up to the museum. "Do you have your phone?"   
  
"Yes." Noll hated how his voice was beginning to sound. "I'll call you whenever I get home." He slowly pulled himself out of the car, using his cane for support.   
  
"Do not go to bar afterwards, Noll. I mean it." Jasper leaned over crouching down so he could still see Noll through the door.   
  
"Yes dad." Noll replied sarcastically shutting the door.   
  
"I'm serious you jerk!" Jasper yelled through the window he'd opened.   
  
Noll put his hand up in a wave gesture, debating on giving his best friend the one finger salute but Jasper put up with all his crap every day for 31 years, if anyone was deserved a medal of honor it was Jasper Davies. So Noll kept the wave, leaning on his cane he climbed the stone stairs of the Benedict Art Museum hoping he could slip in without Suzanna noticing him.   
  
TBC


	2. Canvas 2: Fin d'arabesque

He’d been so close. Suzanna Baker sat in her office, the first room in the hallway off the entrance way, with a few staff when Noll sneaked by, which being someone using a cane was not easy. The elevator was in reach, a button press away from descending to the archive and the restoration room. Sadly as he waited the staff exited her office and Noll’s cold decided to garner him some attention. 

_ Hk**ssh**! Hnxt!  _ He tried his best to stifle them using the back of his hand but sadly a few escaped. **_Hek_**_'ssshuh! Ugh Hkk’ss**shew**!_

“It seems you’ve decided your job is important to you, Oliver.” Suzanna’s alto voice carried down the hall as she approached him.

Noll did not hide the cringe on his face as his boss addressed him by his first name. He despised his name only going by Noll, for some reason the petite curator with a bad dye job seemed to prefer Oliver.

“Morning Suzanna.” Noll said clenching his teeth. “I overslept a bit as I have a cold so if you’ll excuse me, I need to catch up.” He thanked the gods the elevator opened at that moment. 

“Remember I need the Degas finished by Friday, it be featured in the French Master’s Collection our new Exhibitions Coordinator is planning."

“De-gas-it.” Noll forced a smile letting the doors close on his boss. He smacked the sub-basement level where the restoration room was located. Exiting into the hall which led to his work area, Noll passed the entry which led to the museum’s rich archives. He often strolled in there when on break. Even with everything covered or in storage the room itself though vast, the richness of being surrounded by art was comforting. As he turned the corner Noll noticed the door closed and blinds pulled on one of the normally empty basement offices. Shrugging he limped to the restoration room. His hand barely pushed the door open before coming up to his mouth. 

_ Hek'**shxxuh**! Ugh.  _ He rubbed his sore nose against his sleeve wishing he’d been awake enough this morning to take some medicine. Groaning he set his cane on the table, opening the box of oil paints he’d been using specifically to restore the Degas piece. One thing he did thank his stuffy nose for was it was much harder to smell the paint. Reaching over he turned his fan on, the room itself had decent ventilation but the building was also old. Any fresh air was helpful. 

Not even able to get his paint open, Noll caught two more sneezes. **_Hek_**_'shuh! Hh’**wwhhsuh**!_ The tissues in his pockets were all used; he did not feel like subjecting himself to that. Swallowing hard hoping the rawness prickling his throat was only due to his sinuses Noll set up his work station, balancing his paints on the table next to his stool.

He’d already thoroughly cleaned _Dancer with a Bouquet of Flowers_ a few weeks ago and been painstakingly fixing all the little issues from the painting being in storage for so many years. Suzanna had been firm that Noll was not to make the piece “look good” as so many restorations usually went only that the painting kept its dreamy pastel ambiance. Degas had done many piece with dancers in his life, this though was Noll’s favorite. The graceful beauty of the ballerina in full pose wearing a soft pink dress was mesmerizing to look at but a pain in the ass to restore. It had taken Noll nearly a whole day just to mix the proper pink for the bodice alone. 

Considering his background in art and who he used to be Suzanna had hired him on the spot after Jasper suggested it. Sadly Noll and the curator did not get along, not that he cared. He mostly tolerated for her Jasper’s sake since if he hadn’t gotten him the job Noll financial trouble would be worse.

Normally Noll had no trouble restoring paintings; it did not give him the mental block his own work did. However today, with his cold constantly creating issues, his hand spent more time wiping and rubbing his nose then painting.

** _ Hek _ ** _ '**shuh**! God Hkk’ss**shew**! _ Noll sniffed wetly once again running his nose across his sleeve.

“Bless you.” An unfamiliar voice said. Noll turned on his stool to see a man a few inches shorter than him wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt and black painters coat over it both stained with paint, standing in the doorway. “Didn’t mean to interrupt, sorry.” The man choked out the last word, turning he coughed into his hand.

Noll eyed the new person, who had short fine brown hair like the fur of a kitten not styled in anyway, then turned back to his work. Slowly he moved his hand over the skirt of the dress.

“Go with the grain.” The man said. Noll’s hand froze momentarily. His unwelcomed company was already prickling his nerves.

“I know what I’m doing, thank you.” Noll replied not taking his eyes off his work. 

“Then you should be going with the grain.” The man coughed dryly again.

“Look, I’ve been doing this a long time; I’m not going to have some kid critique my work.” Noll’s temper was beginning to rise. He paused to quickly wipe his nose again, cursing that he did not have any more tissues.

“I’m 30.” His company replied sounding a bit hurt.

“Well I’m 36 so you’re a kid to me.” Noll remarked coldly. His nose twitched causing another rub accompanied by quickening breath. He held his hand with his brush to his nose fighting the tickle which just would not cease. Swallowing still trying to ignore his raw throat, Noll removed his hand but sadly too early. _Hk**ssh**! Hnxt!_ At least he managed to stifle those.

“You’re Noll Kaiser aren’t you?” The man set his dark brown eyes on the restorer. 

“I used to be yes.” Noll exhaled sharply he was growing weary of his chatty company. His past was not something he liked discussing with anyone.

“Thought so. Suzanna said you worked here.” The brown haired man’s voice cut out again, he bent over coughing much harder.

Noll continued his work not commenting on the remark. He was trying hard to concentrate on his lines without the nosey intruder or his cold wreaking havoc. He then felt his unwanted guest up behind him.

“This is for the French Master’s exhibit correct?” His voice sounding rougher than before. “This will be done by Friday then?” 

“Not if I keep getting interrupted it won’t... _Hek'ww**shuh**!_” Noll swiftly brought the back of his hand up to mouth, keeping it there. **_Hh_**_’xxh**hsuh**!_ Growling he fiercely rubbed his red chapped nose against his sleeve which did more harm than good. “Do you mind?” He barked as he met the eyes of the person who had interrupted him. “I need to get this done or I’ll have Suzanna on my ass.” He swung back around on his stool hoping to make his point.

“Do you enjoy this?” There was arrogance in the question his guest asked.

Noll clenched the brush in his hand so hard he briefly thought of breaking it. “I’m an artist, this is my job.” He cleared his throat as the last word nearly was lost.

“_A work of art which did not begin in emotion is not art._” The man replied stepping back toward the entrance.

“Thank you Paul Cezanne, I’m quite aware of that. But this piece isn’t mine so there’s no need to put any emotion into it. I’m simply fixing a few things.” He turned his head slightly “Well trying to fix it.” Noll’s sea green eyes glared at the other man.

“As long as it’s finished by Friday.” He said stepping back out into the hall, peering at Noll then the painting one last time before disappearing.

Noll dropped the brush on the floor, massaging his temples vigorously. Screw what he had told Jasper he was hitting the bar when finished. Grimacing he bent down retrieving the brush from the floor. Noll limped over to the sink rinsing it then back to his stool and the dancer.

_ **** _

It was after 6:00pm by the time Noll decided enough was enough. Though his unwanted company had not returned, Noll heard the kids dry hacking cough from the restorations room most of the night. Unconcerned he cleaned all his materials and put away all the paint for tomorrow. He had another full day to complete the piece which was nearly done. One small area in the corner needed attention. 

Despite being late this morning and giving his cold more attention than deserved, Noll had accomplished quite a bit. A trip to the bar was definitely in order. As he exited the restorations room, he noticed the light to the unused office was on. Hobbling by he saw his unwanted guest bent over a box, his back was facing the door so Noll was able to slip past him. Waiting for the elevator Noll once again heard the hacking cough echo down the corridor.

****

_ Taylor’s _ wasn’t far from the museum, so Noll did not mind walking there. He leaned his cane against the bar using both hands to push himself onto the bar stool. He grabbed a napkin from the pile finally giving his nose a good blow, hoping it would relieve some of his congestion.

He finished wiping his nose as the bartender approached. “Evening, Sebastian.” Noll crumpled the napkin in his hand. “Bourbon and coke please.”

The honey skinned bartender with jet black hair just looked at him arms folded. Noll was use to the barkeeps quiet reserved attitude but he always served him. “Wha…_ Hh’**wwhhsuh**! _ _ Hek'**shuh** _ …sorry I have a cold.” Noll grabbed napkin again. Sebastian’s eyes went from him to a table behind him. 

Noll turned curiously then dropped his head to the bar. Jasper sat at the table. By the expression on his face, his best friend was beyond mad.

“You are too damn predictable. Let’s go.” Jasper handed Noll his cane.

“Jas please, I had a rough day.” Noll whined running his hand over his face roughly.

Jasper scoffed, “That’s your excuse every day.” Noll glared at his friend while bringing his hand up to rub his nose. “You’re sick you should be home resting, not drowning your sorrows in a bar.”

Before he could retaliate Noll’s voice broke into a harsh wet cough, his frail frame shook, reaching out he grabbed Jasper’s arm for support. He inhaled sharply hoping the new air would extinguish the burning in his lungs but instead his chest continued to expel his sickness.

“Maybe we should go to my loft,” Even through Noll’s fit kept him from talking Jasper saw his best friend desperately shake his head. “Don’t worry, Celeste isn’t there.”

“No.” Noll forced his hoarse voice to work. “I want to go home and sleep.”

“Fair enough, promise to sleep though.” Jasper supported his best friend as they two walked slowly to his car.

“How did you know I’d be there?” It was not cold but Noll was beginning to shiver so his gripped tightened on Jasper.

“I told you you’re predictable.” Jasper forced a laugh. “Anytime I tell you not to do something you do. _Taylor’s_ is your normal watering hole; I just had to time you leaving work.”

“I’m so glad you have…_ Hk**ssh**! Hnxt..._ This much time to waste on me.” Since he was still holding onto his friend Noll brought his arm holding his cane up, sneezing into the crook of his arm.

“Bless you, you arrogant jerk.” Jasper remarked coldly. After helping Noll into his car, he drove silently to The Cube. 

Noll continuously rubbed his nose thanking Jasper internally for having tissues in his car. Even blowing it a few times did not stop it from running. The more he bothered with it the more it bothered him back. **_Hek_**_'sshuh! Ugh God Hkk’xx**shew**!_ Noll sniffed, sneezed and sulked all the way to his studio.

“Tell me you have food?” Jasper asked unlocking the door. “I forgot about the Chinese.”

Noll waved him off, “Too sick to eat, I’m dead to the world.” He sat down on his bed, tossing his cane on the nearby chair. Lying back, his head hit the pillow like a hammer to an anvil. The short walk from the bar to Jasper’s car had been more exhausting then expected after his coughing fit. “Hey Jasper?” Noll’s voice cracked causing an uncomfortable throat clear. “Do you remember a young guy working in the archives when you were there?”

“You’re going to be more specific than that.” Jasper bent down giving Noll a glass of water and medicine. Noll sat up swallowing the medicine, wincing as the water ran down his inflamed throat.

“Short, like 5’9” maybe?” Noll being 6’0” and Jasper 6’2” nearly everyone was short to them. “Light brown hair kind of feathery, dark brown eyes and a total dick.”

“Are you sure you weren’t just looking in a mirror?” Jasper laughed moving the cane so he could sit.

“I’m…”Noll covered his mouth with his sleeve, **Hek**_'shuh! **Hh**__’**wwHSHUH**!_ That ripped from the back of his throat causing another harsh cough. “I’m…serious, Jas.” Noll sniffed, reaching for his tissue box. “I’ve never seen him before; he looked like another restorer or cleaner. Maybe even an archivist. Needless to say he’s a jerk, kept trying to correct my technique.” Noll blew his nose then angrily wiped it.

“Heaven forbid someone critique Noll Kaiser.” Jasper laid on the sarcasm. Noll returned a deep glare.

Back when Noll was everyone’s darling, Jasper had been the only person who remained grounded around him. Everyone else put him on his divine pedestal of genius and when Noll would get a little too arrogant; Jasper was always there to knock him down a few notches. It had been what their friendship was based on. No matter how bright or dark Noll’s life got, Jasper would always be there. This was the main reason Noll and Celeste, Jasper’s wife, did not get along.

“Do you remember him or not?” Noll flung the hat he’d been wearing onto the floor.

Jasper shook his head, “Doesn’t ring a bell but as a tour guide I didn’t go down to the archive very often.”

“Whatever it’s fine, I was merely curious.” Noll lay down on his bed rubbing his nose with the tissues again. “God I’m exhausted.” He rolled onto his side clenching as his body shook with another raucous cough.

Jasper rose and spread the comforter over his friend. “Need a ride tomorrow?” It was a rhetorical question, he already knew the answer.

“Yeah.” Noll’s eyes fluttered, he sniffed hard rubbing his poor nose against the blanket fighting the sensation arising._ Hnxxt…_ _Hkk’xx**shew**!_ “Ugh haven’t felt this horrible in a while.” 

“Sleep, hopefully it’ll pass, I’ll see you tomorrow at 8:00am sharp.” Jasper headed for the door. “Feel better.” He hit the light as he left.

Noll groaned his goodbye, pulling his covers up over his head. His last thought was hoping he never had to see that kid in the archive ever again.

****

Noll didn’t know if his luck was finally turning around or what but he managed going all day Thursday without seeing his unwanted guest. No hacking coughs or critiques interrupted his painting. Sadly his own body wrenching cough had not subsided even with several doses of medicine in his system. Another small stroke and Noll was pleased that _Dancer with a Bouquet of Flowers_ was officially finished. Just in time too as Noll brought his cluster of tissues up. _Hh’xxh**hsuh**! _ _Heh'sshuh Ugh stop Hh’ww**SHUH **Hnxxt!_

Despite getting a better nights rest then previous his cold symptoms seemed worse today. Jasper told him on the ride he looked like death warmed over. Instead of his normal old T-shirt, Noll wore a thick sweatshirt and still suffered chills. His nose burned from the constant rubbing and after a quick glance in the mirror this morning Noll was convinced it was a bright as the base of Pollock’s _Free Form._

After cleaning up his area and blowing his nose for the hundredth time today. He limped his way down the hall. He half glanced at the still closed door where his company had been working. Shrugging it off he hit the elevator button setting inside when the doors opened. Exiting he slowly made his way down to Suzanna’s office to let her know she was done and hoping to ask for tomorrow off. 

The curator’s door was ajar; Noll could hear her talking to someone. He peeked in the adjoining window as he knocked. Suzanna looked over and waved him in. “Oliver, I assume you’re done?”

Noll involuntarily shuddered. “Yes.” He kept his eyes on the curator trying to bore it in her brain to not call him that.

“Excellent.” She smiled. “That will be crowning piece for our French Master’s collection, would you agree Mr. Morgenstern?”

Noll wearily glanced at the man sitting at the curator’s desk, who stood up. He was shorter then Noll, brown hair combed back revealing dark brown eyes behind wire frame glasses. He donned a tailored dark blue suit paired with a light grey shirt and multicolored striped tie. 

“This is Oliver Kaiser, our restorations expert.” Suzanna said pleasantly.

“Call me Noll.” He replied shooting a glare at the curator.

“Oh he and I have met, though not officially. Reynolds Morgenstern.” He smiled politely before coughing harshly into his fist. “New Exhibitions Coordinator."

Noll nearly dropped his cane as the realization slapped him in the face. He forced what had to be the worst smile ever. “Pleasure.” He replied happy that he’d forced the word out as his mouth suddenly went dry. Reynolds returned the obligatory pleasantries along with a smirk.

“Wonderful.” The tension between the two men was lost on Suzanna. “Noll you’ll be reporting to Mr. Morgenstern for now, he has several paintings he needs worked on starting tomorrow.”

No way was he getting the day off now. “Of course.” He quickly wiped his nose against his hand. “If you don’t mind I’m leaving, the Degas is in the room whenever you get around to seeing the restoration.”

“Lovely, thank you Oliver.” Suzanna smiled.

Noll nodded ignoring the smug smile on Reynolds face. Leaning hard on his cane, his hip particularly stiff, he limped to the front of the museum to wait for Jasper. He lowered himself onto the bench near the entrance then began massaging his temples. The kid he’d gotten into it with yesterday downstairs was now essentially his new supervisor. Noll could not wait to get home to that bottle of bourbon. 

TBC


	3. Canvas 3: The Persistence of Memory

Jasper was not going to lie; in the 20 minutes from picking up Noll to now his interest in his best friend verbose rant about his new supervisor grew tiresome. The drive from the museum back to Noll’s studio crawled as traffic from the Loop bled into the outskirts. Jasper tapped his fingers against his steering wheel waiting for Noll to take a damn breath. 

The second they’d been out of the museum Noll dove head first into what Jasper had deemed years ago as the _Trials and Tribulations of Noll Kaiser_, basically it boiled down to Noll bitching for his own sake. Jasper being the best friend took it all in stride, he always listened. That did not mean Noll got a free pass, Jasper knew he needed to wait it out before offering any type of devil’s advocate.

Jasper finally saw his entrance as Noll’s already hoarse voice finally gave out triggering a jarring wet cough. He turned up the heat, even though he was comfortable, hoping Noll would stop shivering.

“You realize this is karma slapping you in the face right?” Jasper flicked his right turn signal on before rounding the corner to The Cube.

“Shove it Jas.” Noll’s voice sounded like sandpaper being rubbed together.

Jasper laughed, “Always the victim aren’t you? So he’s your supervisor, so what? Suck it up, do the work, impress him and you’ll be fine. God knows you can do that.” They pulled into to the parking space for Noll’s unit.

Noll remained silent during the walk from the car to his studio. He’d refused the support Jasper had offered pissed that his best friend had not taken his side. Noll barely made it to his bed before exhaustion got the better of him. Shaking, he snatched his bed covers dragging them over his head.

“Where’s your thermometer?” Jasper asked.

“Leave Jas, I want to sleep.” His scratching voice barely uttered the words. 

Suddenly he could see his room again as Jasper threw back the blanket.

“The hell? I’m freezing you jerk!” The words ripped his throat to shreds, Noll gasped as a heart wrenching wet cough shook his frame. Jasper placed his hand on his best friend’s glistening forehead.

“You’re burning up; no way are you going to work tomorrow.” He pulled out his phone.

“Have too, Mr. Tightass is expecting me.” Noll pulled the blanket back around his neck praying for warmth. “Like you said, I need to im.. **_Hek_**_'ssshuh!.._press.”

“I think he’ll understand.” Jasper ignored his friend.

“Jas, wait please.” The pleading sounding in Noll’s voice was not something Jasper was used to hearing. “I’ll dope myself up tonight, I won’t drink, I’ll sleep…just don’t call.” The latter squeaked out as Noll’s voice officially gave up.

Jasper eyed Noll then sighed pocketing his phone. “Where’s your thermometer?” He asked a second time.

“Bathroom.” Noll cleared his throat immediately wishing he hadn’t. A few minutes later after one unsuccessful attempt where Noll had coughed out the thermometer, it beeped.

“Christ, 102.9, Noll if you’re not down to at least 100 but morning, you’re calling in.” Jasper opened the Advil giving them to his friend.

“Yes dad.” Noll’s hands shook holding the medicine and water. Another dose of Nyquil, Noll was back under his covers, his eyes fluttering trying to keep Jasper in focus.

“Keep your phone on, I’ll call before I leave. Answer it.” Jasper grabbed his keys and headed for the door. “Night.”

Noll heard the door close. The mixture of cold medicine and his fever lead to some surreal vivid dreams which were all forgotten by morning.

****

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.” Jasper helped, well pulled, a staggering Noll out of his car. The feverish artist’s temperature had dropped but was still teetering around 101. Noll had thrown on the heaviest sweatshirt he could find for his shivering body.

“You’re not going to be able to do any corrections shaking.” Jasper looked over at Noll as they walked into the museum.

“I’ll be fine.” Noll wheezed. Even with the painkillers and Nyquil, he had awoken feeling worse. His voice was non-existent; a fitful night of coughing after his medicine had worn off kept sleep at bay. When Jasper had called him at 6:30am Noll had been awake for hours. “This guy already has a plethora of reasons to hate me, let’s not make anymore.”

“Yes because showing up to work deathly ill will make you plenty of friends.” Jasper rolled his eyes.

“At least I can hold it over him.” Noll remarked as they passed the curator’s office.

“Oliver?” She voice called from inside.

“Jesus…why…” Noll was actually glad his voice lacked force; maybe it would keep him from conversing with Suzanna.

The petite curator entered her door frame. “Jasper! Lovely to see you, are you sure I can’t offer some incentive to get my favorite tour guide back?”

Noll wanted to vomit. He pulled away from his friend heading to the elevator.

“Sorry Suzanna, I’m quite happy with my new job, only here to drop off Noll.” Jasper smiled politely.

“Pity.” Suzanna replied shaking his head, her long blonde curly hair moving with it. “Oliver, you’ll find Reynolds down stairs in his office. He’s waiting for you.”

“Thrilling.” Noll said under his breath.

“He’s not feeling well today, his voice his gone.” Jasper leaned in to the curator.

“Oh.” She replied though Jasper did not sense any sympathy from her. “Poor thing.”

Jasper nodded then ran to catch Noll who finally made it to the elevator. “Text me when you’re done.” Noll nodded weakly.

Doors opened Noll stepped in; Jasper waved and back tracked down the hall.

Noll slumped against the elevator wall, smacking the button. He wiped a line of sweat from his forehead before another congested cough rocked his body. Regaining his composure just as the doors parted he stepped into the hallway.

“Nice to see you can arrive on time.” Reynolds voice took on a superior undertone. He stood in the doorway of his office; the same Noll had seen him working in the other day. Boxes still lined most of the wall but the name plate next to the door read _Reynolds Morgenstern Exhibitions Coordinator_ in gold. Aside from a desk, chair and two file cabinets the office was basically empty. Nothing on the white walls, the desk had the standard large calendar notepad that all offices seemed to be supplied with. An ugly brass lamp, standard issue museum phone, and pencil holder completed the look.

Noll narrowed his eyes at the shorter man who was dressed in a deep chestnut colored suit, white high collar shirt which was open, and a red satin scarf in lieu of a tie. He wore the same wire frame glasses and smug expression from Suzanna’s office. 

In the ten whole minutes combined he’d spent with Reynolds, Noll already hated him. “Just show me what you need done.” He replied in a shivering breath. The sweatshirt he wore provided little comfort. Reynolds motioned Noll to follow him down the hall. 

Arriving at the restoration room, his supervisor pushed the door open. “The piece I need done first is…” His voice cut, that hacking cough interrupting his speech. Reynolds placed his hand to his chest a vague pained expression briefly fell upon his face, long enough for Noll to notice. “Is this.” He continued as if nothing had happened.

The painting propped up on his work station was a piece Noll knew well, however he decided mostly due to lack of a voice to remain quiet, letting Reynolds continue. The shorter man looked over at him. “Can you tell me about this piece?”

“Yes.” Noll whispered but said nothing else. He was not about to play games with this supervisor. Reynolds folded his arms across his chest and pressed his lips together. This was a test. Noll’s reputation preceded him however all that meant jack apparently. Reynolds wanted confirmed that all the rumors he’d probably heard of the savant were real.

Laryngitis be damned, he was Noll Kaiser, time to impress. Ignoring the searing pain in his throat Noll cleared it praying his voice lasted long enough to get Mr. Tightass off his back.

_ “Le Bassin Aux Nymphéas _ or Water Lily Pond done in oil by French Impressionist Claude Monet in 1919, one of 250 in his series of Water Lilies which he painted inspired by his backyard garden at his home in Giverny.” He paused to clear his throat again. “This was his main focus of artist production for the last 30 years of his life. Monet often painted the same scene in different lights during the day, so this particular piece is also repeated in his _Water Lilies 1919_ as well as _Water Lilies 1917-1919_. This process is also represented in his _Haystacks_ paintings. The emphasis on changing light or seasons is one of the characteristics that define the Impressionism movement along with Monet’s small yet visible brush stroke and open composition.”

Noll ended his lecture with a body seizing cough sending him forward, thankfully his cane kept him on his feet.

“Not bad.” The coordinator replied with a quick nod. “The second piece is from a private collection artist was local.” Reynolds motioned to the small 12x16 still life. 

“Who was the artist?” Noll inquired studying the piece which was of a yellowish bowl sitting on a worn brown wood table. The bowl contained several fruits such as apples, plums, peaches and some green grapes cascading off the side of the bowl. Your standard still life. 

“You wouldn't know him.” The shorter man said adjusting his glasses.

“Try me.” Noll admitted he was now curious.

“You wouldn't know him.” Reynolds snapped shooting a glare at Noll.

Noll pressed his lips together as to keep his razor sharp tongue sheathed, he was not about to get into with the coordinator again.

“Fine.” He replied as he crinkled his nose bringing his arm up. _Hh’**xxh**hsuh! Heh'**sshuh!**_

“Bless you. This piece is quite damaged, will need a thorough cleaning from smoke damage and a full restore.” Reynolds paused to cough into his fist. “Do not start this piece until the Monet is complete as that is a rush job for a client.”

“Restoration cannot be rushed.” Noll croaked making his way to the cabinet his cleaning supplies were in.

“The Monet is already in good condition as it does not have substantial varnish on it and has been tested so you have two days.” The coordinator stated.

Noll squeezed his eyes shut fighting the rage that was building in him. Two days, a decent cleaning job on a piece this size took four. Given how horrible he felt, even being Noll Kaiser it would probably take him longer. This was another test, one he had to pass.

“Consider it done.” He coughed out. Reynolds nodded and headed for the door. “Oh and by the way,” Noll continued forcing his pained voice to cooperate as his eyes narrowed at his supervisor. “The next time you dare challenge my knowledge, ask a harder question.” He swung around not giving Reynolds a chance to reply. All he heard were footsteps progressing down the hall and that wretched cough.

****

His incessant shivering, due to the fever which Noll just could not seem to shake, halted his already slow process. So far his trembling hands dropped a bottle of solvent, thrown off his measuring when he mixed in the water and generally made his already miserable existence worse.

An operation that even on good days took time was nearing impossible. Two days, what a crock. Noll knew the coordinator was only trying to throw him off his game. Whether it was payback for yesterday or not, the burning desire Noll was feeling to whack his supervisor with his cane was growing.

After several hours, three broken bottles, a trip to the bathroom to vomit and completely used box of tissues, Noll was finally ready to begin the actual cleaning process.

He wiped another line of sweat from his head using his sleeve before starting. Dipping the swab in the mixture Noll began with some of the darker areas, thankfully there weren’t many, the piece had been kept with exceptional care. Some of the water lilies down near the bottom were stained, probably due to being close to the floor, perhaps remnants of some cleaner which had soaked through the protective covering. 

Reynold’s had been correct, not much varnish was apparent, it was more little things, dark spots, a fine layer of dust, meticulous corrections which made finishing in two days a challenge. 

Noll felt pressure rise in his chest, he brought his elbow up letting loose another wet chesty cough. Rubbing his nose with the last of his tissues, wincing at how sore it felt, he steadied his hand against the painting careful not to press hard against it.

Just as he was finishing up his third lily, a knock came on his door. Cursing inwardly Noll did not turn around. “Yes?” He was not even sure if his voice uttered the word.

“Your progress?” Reynolds asked coming up behind him. Noll sat back letting the coordinator peer at his work. “Not bad.” He said after a minute, pushing his glasses back up.

Noll wanted to respond but his cold got the better of him. _Hk**ssh**! Hnxt! Ugh Hh’xxh**hsuh**!_ He wiped his nose with his depleted tissue then his watering eyes with the back of his hand, stifling a cough.

He composed himself in time to catch Reynolds looking at him though he was positive the coordinator was trying to pass it off as surveying the room.

Noll sniffed hard running his nose across his sweatshirt sleeve again. “Anything else?” His strained throat hurt like hell.

“Being as you’re obviously sick, why don’t you stop for today, I’ll have someone else finish this.” Reynolds comment threw Noll off his game. 

“What?” He barked regretting it as he doubled over hacking into this arm. 

“Go home, Noll.” The coordinator replied heading for the door.

This was a test, it had to be, some stupid test the damn four-eyed prick was setting for him. “No. I’ll finish it.” Noll coughed out.

“Suzanna wasn’t joking when she said you were arrogant.” Reynolds turned in the doorway facing the restorer. “You’re no good to me sick, what you did in four hours I could have done in two and I’m not a professional like you.” He smirked which Noll immediately wanted to slap off his face.

“Call your friend, go home, rest. Come back when you’re feeling better and you can start the still life.” The shorter man folded his arms defiantly.

This had to be a test, no one ever insulted Noll’s work and some pain in the ass kid was not about to start. “I’ll finish it.” He hissed through gritted teeth but as he stood up from his stool, a wave of dizziness covered him like a blanket. The room spun, even leaning on his cane did nothing, and Noll’s last memory was seeing the ceiling fan spin before darkness engulfed him.

****

“Noll?”

The restorer winced as he felt glass meet his lips.

“It’s water, sip it.” It was Jasper, of course.

Noll’s chapped lips ached as the cool water ran over them into his mouth and down his inflamed throat. He opened one eye, seeing a blurry best friend looking down on him.

“Christ Noll, I told you to stay home.” Jasper put an arm behind him helping into a sitting position. “Got a call half an hour ago stating you passed out. Thank God my shift ended early.” 

Noll’s head was still spinning as he bent forward slowing taking in air hoping not to cause a coughing fit. “A call? Suzanna?”

“No.” Jasper replied, “Male, guy had a nasty cough too. Probably the guy I saw in the hallway as I came in.” He heard Noll groan. “Ah this would have been your new Exhibitions Coordinator.” Jasper placed his hand on Noll’s forehead. “You’re burning up, let’s go.”

“Jas, I...” Noll got no further; he lunged forward as his own gut wrenching cough racked his frame. Shivering terribly he wrapped his arms around his body trying to conserve the heat escaping.

“Don’t argue, can you stand?” Jasper put his shoulder under his friend’s arm. Noll used the brunt of Jasper’s weight to pull himself up. “You do plenty of stupid things but this one might take the cake.” He lectured Noll as they walked down the hallway. 

Noll tried looking in Reynolds office but his eyes still refused to focus plus any sudden movement churned his stomach. “Jas...”

“Don’t talk, we’ll go to my loft, Celeste works midnight tonight plus I already told her what was going on.” Jasper helped Noll into the elevator.

“Fantastic.” Noll muttered, last thing he wanted was any retort from Celeste Davies. After a painfully slow walk to Jasper’s car, Noll collapsed inside shaking as the cool night area infected his body. He did not remember the drive to Jasper’s loft only being helped from the car into the elevator and then finally the loft. Noll fell onto the couch barely able to bring his hand up to his mouth. _Hh’**xxh**hsuh! **Hkk**’shew!_

Jasper laid a blanket over him which Noll quickly pulled over his head. “I don’t have any medicine...hold on.” He walked back into the hall approaching the next door. Jasper had a good notion his hermit neighbor was home so he knocked.

“Coming.” A voice Jasper didn’t recognize said. The person who opened the door wasn’t his neighbor.

“Hi!” He said smiling to the grey haired older man. “Sorry I’ve forgotten your name.” Jasper apologized; he’d seen him several times around the building lately.

“Gabe.” The man replied smiling. “Did you need Liam?”

“If he’s not busy.” Jasper rocked back on his heels.

“Certainly, one moment.” The door closed slightly. 

“Hey Jasper, what’s up?” The door reopened, Liam stood in it a confused look on his face.

“Sorry to bother you, Noll is crashing at my place and he’s really sick, do you have any medicine?” He gave a pleading look to the kid.

A small smile formed on Liam’s face as he casually looked over his shoulder. “Yeah I’m sure I can find something.”

Jasper waited in the hall then thanked Liam for the medicine before heading back to his own loft. He was not surprised that Noll was dead to the world but he needed to get that fever down.

He nudged the blonde with his arm. “Noll, wake up.” His best friend let out a low moan. “Come on, work with me.” Jasper pulled back blanket so he could see Noll’s haunting complexion. 

The restorer’s face crinkled as the light from the room penetrated his closed eyelids. “Jas...” Noll breathed.

“Take this and I promise I’ll leave you alone.” Jasper placed the pills in Noll’s hand helping him with water.

Noll let out a sigh of relief giving his nose a hard rub before succumbing to exhaustion.

****

“You’re sure about this?” Jasper eyed Noll during breakfast a full day later.

Noll nodded firmly. “Fever broke, my voice is back, aside from this damn cough and some congestion I feel fifty times better than I did a few days ago.” He took a sip of coffee sadly his best friend did not stock bourbon. “If I don't show up today that jerk is likely to give away my other restoration, he already pawned off the Monet.” He added bitterly. 

Jasper shrugged, not about to argue. Plus he knew Celeste what itching to get Noll out. Even sick and asleep most of yesterday, the two had managed to butt heads much to Jasper’s dismay. “Fine.” Jasper grabbed his keys off the table.

“Jas?” Noll’s eyes were downcast, his voice small. “Thank you, you know for...” He coughed then looked down.

Jasper smiled as any gratitude from Noll Kaiser something to be treasured. “Whatever, let's go.”

TBC


	4. Canvas 4: The Deep

“I assume you're feeling better?” Reynolds leaned against the door frame of the restoration room as Noll set up. The bespectacled coordinator wore a black suit, green shirt with a paisley print dark grey tie a stark contradiction to Noll’s jeans and painting shirt.

“I'm fine. Where's the painting?” Noll noticed when he entered the small still life was not on the easel.

“One moment.” Reynolds disappeared, Noll shrugged before blinking rapidly **_Hkk_**_’shew!_ He growled, upset he still hadn't shaken this damn cold. At least his hands were steady again. 

His supervisor returned propping the painting against the easel. Before Noll could even position himself, Reynolds stepped up to him. “The smoke damage on this piece is heavy do be careful.” His deep brown eyes locking with Noll’s sea green. The restorer frowned.

“This isn't my first rodeo, Reynolds.” He was not about to be courteous at this point. “I've restored damaged paintings before. Check the Warhol in the Blue Room.”

“I’m quite aware of your credentials. However, as I stated this painting is incredibly damaged, this will be a challenge even for you.” The coordinator looked over the top of his glasses at Noll who scoffed quietly.

Noll figured once Mr. Tightass finished his little speech he would leave but sadly Reynolds watched him retrieve the solvents and cleaning supplies from his cabinet. Noll hated being watched while he worked, nothing to do with nerves, more he did not like the intrusion. Painting always felt like a release to him and even though restoring was not the same he appreciated the calm quiet serene feeling it gave him.

“Don’t you have an Exhibition to work on?” Noll glanced over as he unscrewed the bottle tops. Even though the Degas needed to be done by Friday the French Master’s collection was not set to open until next week. Noll was surprised the coordinator was not diving head into the preparation.

“Everything is going swimmingly.” The shorter man remarked still keeping his eyes on Noll who was growing increasingly agitated. Noll coughed slightly as he poured the solvent into the water.

“Don’t use too much water.” Reynolds criticized. “You don’t want to ruin the finish underneath.”

Noll balled his fist and pressed his lips together. This was a test, since he’d lost the Monet, this must be his supervisor’s counter. He ignored him finishing up the mixture and grabbed some clean cloths.

“No use swabs.” Reynolds said as he came up behind Noll.

“Are you kidding?” Noll whipped around almost hitting the coordinator with the cloths. “One, this is the standard way to begin a cleaning process on something this bad. Two, swabs will take forever. Three, hell no.” Noll turned his head into his shoulder as his nose crinkled.  _Hh’**xxh**hsuh! _

“Need I remind you you’re under my supervisor for this piece so you will restore it how I instruct.” Reynolds tone tightened. The two were close enough; Noll could see a faded scar on Reyonlds cheeks near his right ear. 

Bile rose in the back of Noll’s throat creating a disgusting taste in his mouth forcing him to swallow leading to a cough and throat clear.

Just as his tongue was about to carve the coordinator a new one, Reynolds stepped back, bringing his arm up coughing harshly into it. By now Noll was use to this, a quick hard cough and his supervisor would regain his composure. This time Reynolds hacking cough continued. Noll noticed that it appeared the man was having a hard time fighting for air. Before he could act Reynolds hurried out of the room.

For a split second Noll thought about seeing if the kid was alright but then remembered his work, besides what did he care? Reynolds had been nothing but thorn in his side. 

Ignoring the comment on the swabs, Noll gave his nose a good rub, took a clean cloth pouring some of the cleaning solvent onto it, and started working.

****

To say Reynolds bothered Noll before was an understatement. In the days following the restorer starting the still life, his supervisor harped on him constantly scrutinizing every move he made. After Reynolds found out Noll had not used the swabs as instructed the coordinator yelled at him for three minutes straight until his cough forced him to once again leave the room. After that it was Noll’s use of cleaner, Reynolds ordered him to use a different kind, and then once again it was his technique. For three days Noll argued with the coordinator more often than producing actual results. Even when he did Reynolds was not happy.

“If I go any deeper I’ll start removing the actual paint.” Noll said through clenched teeth as Reynolds peered over his shoulder again.

“I can still see a fine layer of grime.” The shorter man pushed up his glasses.

“Oh bullshit!” Noll threw this cloth onto the floor. “All you've done since I started this piece is be a giant prick!”

“And what have you been?” Reynolds folded his arms across his chest, “I’ll tell you, you’ve been an insubordinate child who’s content on throwing a temper tantrum for not getting his way.” His voice was starting to rise. “You’re expected to perform your task to your supervisor's liking and so far you haven’t!”

Noll jumped up off his stool scowling down at the shorter man, “That’s because your standards and practices are crap! I’ve been doing this for 2 years, what's your experience in restoration or even painting for that matter? Some fancy title doesn’t make you an expert!”

“I have a Bachelor’s degree in Art History and a Master's in Museum Exhibition Planning and Design. So no, a fancy title does not make me an expert but my education does!” Reynolds yelled back up at Noll whose face twisted in anger. “You have no idea who I am; you just made an assumption the minute I questioned your work on the Degas. You thought I was a nobody and definitely not someone who would dare challenge the genius of Noll Kaiser.” He coughed out the last name. 

Balling his fists Noll’s mouth opened ready to shell out a slew of insults when Reynolds face went pale. The coordinator’s hacking cough forced him to double over as he gasped for air. Noll steadied himself again waiting for the spasm to pass, however it quickly became clear his supervisor was in trouble. As Reynolds fought for air his breath wheezed out of him. As he grabbed hold of the stool for support, Noll saw his forehead glistening with sweat. 

“In...ha...ler...” Reynolds wheezed giving a pleading look to the restorer. “Draw...er.” Noll moved faster than he had in years down the hall into the still vacant looking office. He tore into the drawers finally finding the inhaler in the second one. Out of breath and now sore he held out the inhaler to Reynolds who seized it squeezing the medicine into his lungs. After a second burst Reynolds cough finally subsided. He stuck the inhaler in his pocket, still panting. Sweat rolled down his face, the hair around his temples damp, he also appeared to be shaking. 

“Thanks.” He whispered trying to steady himself but to no avail, he swayed, Noll reached out grabbing onto him.

“Sit.” Noll said lowering his supervisor to the floor. Reynolds nodded as he coughed again.

Neither spoke as Noll watched Reynolds work on regaining his breath. Even after using the inhaler the coordinator’s breath remained shallow. His hip began to ache so Noll pushed himself up using the stool and his cane. Reynold stayed on the floor his head between his knees. 

Suddenly a musical tone rang out. Noll looked down at Reynolds who pulled out a cellphone.

“Jackson, hello.” He said as a smile formed on his face, the first one Noll had seen in days. “No I’m at work. I’m fine just...” He coughed, “tired. Where are you?” Reynolds smile began to secede. “Oh, I see.” He turned away from Noll who was trying not to watch him. “No I understand its fine.” He ran his free hand through his hair. “Ok. Ok. I will. Bye.” 

Reynolds tossed the phone down, and then leaned forward again while pulling at his hair. Noll was not sure what had just happened but his mind gave plenty of opinions. He did know of something that might help. “Want a drink?” He asked looking down.

The coordinator’s head shot up, Noll briefly thought Reynolds would start tearing into him again but amazingly the brown eyed man nodded. “Yes, yes I do.” He reached out as Noll helped him up.

“Hold on.” Noll whipped out his phone shooting a quick _Where are you_ text to Jasper, he did not want a repeat of the last time he hit up _Taylor’s_. 

_ Home why? You need a ride? _ Jasper replied less than a minute later.

_ No just curious, I’ll call when I do. _ Noll answered then put his phone away. “Ok let’s go.”

****

Sitting a table in the far corner of the bar, Noll ordered his usual and tried not to laugh as Reynolds got the same. He was positive the uptight coordinator probably never had bourbon in his life. Drinks served, Noll held up his glass. “Cheers.” 

Reynolds lazily raised his class then took a drink. Noll’s hand shot to his mouth trying to keep from laughing. 

“Good God, what is in this?” Reynolds gave a disgusted look at the glass. 

“One,” Noll fought to keep his composure, “you sip it. Two, its bourbon so relax.” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face looking at his supervisor’s reaction.

Reynolds sighed but then sipped it. “Not bad. Once you get past the initial shock I guess.” He set the glass back on the table.

Noll smirked looking at Reynolds who though still a bit pale appeared better than he had half an hour ago. “It’ll cure what ails ya.” He said taking another sip.

Reynolds shrugged, “Unlikely.” He ran his fingers over the top of the glass. “Aren’t you going to ask?” 

Noll decided to play dumb. “What do you mean?”

The shorter man scoffed, “Please, you’re smart, smarter than most. Everyone asks, just do it already.”

“You’re right I am smarter than most but there’s a difference between being observant and intrusive. You think I don’t still get a million questions from people who want to know why someone my age uses a cane. Or why I haven’t had a show in years or why I’m working in the basement of a damn museum.” The bitterness in his tone rose as he gripped his glass. “I work by a need to know basis, I’ll leave it up to you to fill in the rest.” He threw back a bigger swig wincing at the taste.

Reynolds just stared. “Oh well, I mean. Sorry I didn’t mean to put you on the spot, I’m just used to people asking. I kept wondering why you hadn’t.” He looked down.

Noll was not going to admit that in the beginning he did not care, the coordinator was obviously going through a rough time. “I’m more interested in the phone call.” Time to be blunt.

Reynolds tensed. “That was nothing. Nothing anymore at least.” He sighed heavily. “What about you that guy you’re always with?”

“Jasper?” Noll really shouldn’t have been surprised but given the circumstances the pieces did fit together. A smile crept over this face. “He’s my best friend, has been since Kindergarten. He’s married by the way.”

Reynolds nodded, “I see.” He brought his hand up coughing hard into it. “I thought...”

Noll barked a laugh, “Oh please he’d kill me or vice versa. But you’re not the first to assume.” The memories of the crash surfaced, Noll grimaced.

“You okay?” Reynolds voice was full of concern. 

“Yes.” Noll replied quietly. “Jasper is more than my best friend, he’s my guardian angel. So many times in my life whether I was at the top or rock bottom Jasper was there to level me. He takes none of my crap but gives me his right back.” Noll laughed slightly. 

“After the accident when I woke up and every media outlet in the state wanted to know the story, I refused to name Jasper as the driver. It wasn’t his fault but I knew everyone would blame him, I needed to protect him.” Noll rubbed his forehead before taking another sip. “Sometimes I don’t even know why he still bothers with me.”

“He’s your friend right?” Reynolds stated, “Wouldn’t you do the same for him?”

Noll nodded. He shifted in his chair, his hip still giving him issues from earlier. A lull fell over the conversation; both men simply sat nursing their drinks.

“Listen,” Reynolds began after finishing his drink, “the reason I’ve been so…”

“Anal?” Noll quipped grinning.

“I was going for obsessive but I won’t argue that assessment.” The shorter man glared for a second but then his expression turned solemn. A brief cough led to a hard throat clear. “The painting is mine; well as in I mean my families. My grandfather painted it.”

Noll now understood why Reynolds originally told him he wouldn’t know the artist.

“My family’s gallery was small but lucrative, my grandfather was painter, my father a sculptor, my mother restored the paintings and I took in everything they did.” A faint smile graced his tired face. “Even with proper teaching I did not have skills to be a successful artist, no God given talent like you.” He looked up over his glasses at Noll. “So I studied everything and anything. I dove into the history of art starting from simply wall carvings and figures on clay pots to the modern age. I dreamed one day of acquiring a collection so I could add to my family’s gallery.” He paused as a pained expression shadowed his face.

“Then the fire happened.” His words caught in his throat. “I was 20, it destroyed everything. All of what my family had worked on for 50 years, all gone. What the fire didn’t take the water from the firetrucks did. Everything was beyond repairable. I suffered massive smoke inhalation, a combination of the smoke mixing with the oil paints, varnish and other solvents damaged my lungs, hence my issue.” His cheeks redden ever so slightly. “After I recovered, I went back to the site praying something had been spared. I found that still life; painted by my grandfather many years ago. I don’t think it even was in the main gallery but it was the last connection I had to that life.” Reynolds wiped away a few tears then took a breath.

“My parents decided not to rebuild, they did not have the financial means too being a small gallery. I kept the painting even though every restorer I took it to said it was beyond repair. I got my degree then a job at The Metropolitan Museum in Fairfax, working my way up.” He swallowed locking eyes with Noll for a brief second before look down again. “Then I found out you were working for Benedict. I knew your reputation, heck who didn’t. From what I heard you also were an excellent restorer and yes I’ve seen the Warhol you did.” Reynolds pulled out a handkerchief drying more tears. “I thought if one person could save my still life it was you. I put in for a transfer sadly it took much longer then I’d planned. Suzanna warned me of your personality before we met in the archives. I only critiqued your work because I wanted to make damn sure you were the right person for the job.” He left out a shivering sigh which triggered his cough. Reynolds covered his mouth with his handkerchief until the spasm passed.

Noll was not normally at a loss for words but this happened to be one of the few times he honestly could not think of anything to say. Simply apologizing seemed hollow; his supervisor had poured his heart out. 

Before he could respond Reynolds hacking cough racked his body again. “I need my medicine, inhaler effects have worn off.” He replied wiping sweat from his brow.

“I’ll call a cab.” Noll pulled out his phone. Ten minutes later after Noll paid and both limped to the cab, Reynolds got in.

“Do you…well…” Noll scratched the back of his head.

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” The coordinator looked up at him. “I think I’ll take tomorrow off if you don’t mind. Just work on the painting as you please.” He forced a smile.

“Got it.” Noll said then watched the cab drive off.

Whipping out his phone he texted Jasper. _I’m outside of Taylor’s. Don’t ask, long story._

_ Can I state I’m curious? Be there in 15. _ Jasper replied.

Noll spilled the entire ordeal to Jasper on the ride home under penalty of cane whacking that he never breathe a word of it to anyone, of course Jasper agreed.

“Need anything?” Jasper asked as Noll got out. His best friend shook his head.

“I’m good actually, need to do something, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jasper wasn’t sure but he swore he saw Noll smile as he limped away.

Inside his studio Noll ditched his work clothes changing into his painting scrubs. A large canvas much like the style that Pollock had used was propped up in the corner of his work area. Noll moved all the junk away in front of it. Picking up his palette knife, he stared at the canvas briefly. Suddenly he discarded the knife and pulled the canvas onto the floor. His old muse returned Noll started pouring his paint onto the canvas Pollock style, using the tip of his cane to move it around. After a while and several more colors he discarded the cane for a hard tipped brush along with whatever else he came upon in his work area which had not been cleaned in a few years.

His movement was fluid he felt 10 years younger, the paint did exactly as he wanted, falling just where he dropped it and even if it didn’t a quick flip of the brush fixed any issues. For the first time in years he felt free again, his strokes long, graceful like a Degas’s ballet dancers. 

At 2am Noll finished what he deemed “Awakening” because that’s exactly what he felt in his heart and mind. The wall was down and Noll Kaiser finally woke up.

TBC


	5. Canvas 5: Farewell to Anger

_ ~One year later~ _

“Cheers!” Noll clinked Jasper’s champagne flute to his. 

“Promise me you'll go easy tonight.” Jasper quipped as Noll downed the champagne.

“Relax. This isn't my drink of choice but I think you'll agree a celebration is in order.” Noll gave a brazen smile.

Jasper could not disagree.

Noll Kaiser was back. A little more than a year after returning to his studio after that fateful night at the bar with Reynolds and producing the piece which reignited his passion for painting, Noll had his first gallery show in 5 years. 

He continued to restore pieces during the day but spent his nights turning out his own works considering his provable wall had come crashing down. Art knife and palette in hand the first week alone he did three.

After a few months Noll completed enough for a show but sadly all his old investors were apprehensive about dealing with someone who had been out of the spotlight for so many years.

Thankfully Noll found an investor.

“So where is your business partner?” Jasper grinned as he sipped his drink.

“Hopefully working his magic negotiating a good price for that.” Noll motioned with his cane to a large countryside he’d done several months ago. The piece echoed what Noll was known for, a brightly colored landscape with large coarse texture knife strokes. Instead of breaking into a new genre Noll had decided to stick with what he was known for albeit he did through in a few different pieces like his Pollock inspired _Awakening_ and other Impressionism works. Most of the gallery was filled with his trademark Abstract Impressionism style.

“I’m sure he will.” Jasper rolled his eyes upwardly the grin on his face spreading.

“Shove it, Jas.” Noll remarked through a smile before taking another swig of champagne.

The two mingled for a bit, Noll doing most of the talking, Jasper just adding a witty reply every so often. Truth be told Jasper was ecstatic, Noll’s attitude over the past months improved every day. At first even the arrogant artist was a bit reserved at the idea of another show even with an investor. Noll felt washed up, why anyone would still come to see his works. Jasper had laughed so hard he’d fallen off Noll’s couch.

“Because you’re Noll Fraking Kaiser, you moron!” Jasper had emphasized his point by throwing in the _Battlestar Galactica_ curse word in lieu of a middle name. “The darling of Newhaven to make a return? The society page itself will be eating out of the palm of your hand.”

After some more words of encouragement and a shared bottle of bourbon, Noll agreed. That was six months ago. After that work shifted to finding a place to rent, Noll’s lingering financial issues and little trivial things. Thankfully Noll’s business partner handled all of it swimmingly.

“Success!” A voice called out, Noll and Jasper turned to see Reynolds walking toward dressed in a tan three piece suit a shade lighter than his hair. “Three sold tonight and two more offers on the table.” He adjusted his glasses, “Thanks to yours truly.”

“Oh yeah because you did all the work.” Noll said casually with a slight eye roll.

Reynolds raised an eyebrow, “If I left the financial decisions up to you all you'd ever buy is bourbon.” He coughed. “Need I remind you you're still in debt.”

“And it’s your job to get me out.” Noll replied flashing a smile, “Then we buy bourbon.” 

“I swear I sometimes don't even know why I agreed to do this.” Reynolds put his hands on his hips. “You don't pay me enough.”

“Excuse me?” Noll snapped.

“Oh will you two shut up and kiss already?” Jasper waved a hand over his head walking away. 

Noll barked a laugh as Reynolds merely shook his head smiling. 

“I had four offers for _Drinks_, Reynolds said after a minute as the two walked toward it.

“And what did you tell them?” Noll glanced over. 

Reynolds looked up over his glasses, “Exactly what we discussed, it’s not for sale.”

Noll eyes moved from the piece to his partner back to the piece. The 5ft by 3ft canvas depicted two solemn figures sitting at a table, two glasses sitting on it. It had been the second work Noll had started that night of the bar. Abandoning his normal use of bright colors he had used deep browns, dark blues and greys for the figures clothes and pale pink mixed with tan for skin tones. Even the yellow used for the hair on one of the figures was muted using black to giving it a distraught feel. Instead of using his palette knife Noll had done more of a standard Impressionism use of visible brush strokes. The initial layout was quick but Noll took his time when it came to the two figures. In all start to finish the entire work took nearly a month. 

“Good.” He replied happily.

“You’d make a lot.” The shorter man replied glancing up at the blonde in the dark grey suit.

“I must be getting sentimental in my old age.” Noll shrugged.

Reynolds laughed triggering a deep harsh cough. He winced pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to bringing it to his mouth.

“You alright?” Noll placed his hand on Reynolds back for support. Reynolds leaned in slightly but nodded.

“Aye, been talking a lot tonight.” He pocketed the handkerchief. “I'm fine.” He gave a weak smile as he adjusted his glasses.

Noll frowned, “You’re lying. I hate when you do that.” 

Reynolds waved him off, “It’s only a few more hours I'll survive; besides go be your impressive self I'll sit in the shadows. I prefer it that way you know.” 

“Ren.” Noll sighed. Sadly he couldn't argue he did still need to impress as this was only the first gallery show planned. Although the turnout was stellar Reynolds hoped for more.

“Go be Noll Kaiser.” Reynolds coughed again through a smile. “I'll get my inhaler.”

“You better or I'll send Jasper after you.” Noll remarked as he grabbed another drink from a waiter.

“Noll...” Reynolds glared at him.

“Hey it’s a celebration.” The artist replied smirking. “And I'm Noll Kaiser.” He added smugly.

“How could I ever forget?” The shorter man replied rolling his eyes as he watched Noll limp away.

Reynolds walked in back where his small office was located, his fully restored still life painted by his grandfather hung on the wall so he’d see if every time he walked in. Pulling his inhaler from his coat pocket his breathed a quick sigh of relief as the medicine calmed his impaired lungs. Reynolds placed his hand on his chest briefly.

“You okay?” Reynolds looked up to see Jasper standing in his doorway expressing concern. “Noll sent me to check on you.”

The shorter man sighed, “Fine, a little tired by fine.” He pocketed his inhaler.

“Need anything?” Jasper inquired as his misty blue eyes fell onto the still life on the wall causing a smile to form on his face.

“No, just watch your partner in crime out there; make sure he doesn’t say anything detrimental.” Reynolds replied shaking off a mild shiver.

“Noll, say something stupid? Surely you jest.” Jasper’s tone ached sarcasm. “Don’t worry; I’ve been his babysitter for 32 years why would I stop now.” He turned laughing and headed back out to the gallery floor.

Once he made sure his breath returned Reynolds walked back out onto the floor as well. His eyes fell on Noll who was being his normal enchanting self, with Jasper standing close by. 

Reynolds then gazed at _Drinks_. Truthfully if Noll agreed to sell this his financial issues would be history. The prices proposed even shocked Reynolds. However deep down the former Exhibitions Coordinator for the Benedict Art Museum was also glad the stubborn artist refused to part with the painting. 

That fateful night two lives were restored.


End file.
